Ten Things
by littledrummergirl257
Summary: I love all of the stories that list ten things about characters, so I'm making my own. This one is going to focus on the next generation of Harry Potter, and include some of my OCs. I promise that it is much more entertaining than my summary. Latest chapter: Rose Weasley.
1. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have read a bunch of these types of stories, and I LOVE them. So I decided to try my own out. I'm planning on doing all of the next generation characters, and some of my OCs that I have created and I have fallen in love with. :) My friend and I were working on a role-play, and we both created our own characters set in the next-generation universe, and I gave all of the next-generation kids a place in our role-play, so this is my take on all of the next-generation kids. That was a really long, rambling sentence, sorry. Anyways, the first few chapters will be the canon next-generation kids, and eventually all of the OCs will be added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are actually from the books or J.K.'s website. There are characters that are mine, but you will know. Victoire is not mine. :)**

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

**Father:** Bill Weasley

**Mother:** Fleur (Delacour) Weasley

**Siblings:** Dominique, Louis

**Birthday: **May 2, 2001

**House:** Ravenclaw

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2019

**Patronus: **Swan

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Blood Status:** Pure-Blood

**Career:** Witch Weekly Journalist

**Spouse:** Teddy Lupin

**Best Friend:** Teddy Lupin

**Other Friends:** Lisa Brown, Pamela Corington

**Titles:** Prefect (2016-2019), Head Girl (2018-2019)

1.) She hated her birthday.

She always wished that her birthday could be her day, instead of being the day that everyone mourned for her uncle, Teddy's parents and so many other people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. She respected that they gave their lives to make their world safer, and she was sad that she never got to meet Uncle Fred or Teddy's parents, but she wanted to have her own day just for once.

2.) She never wanted to be a "perfect child."

That was just what she ended up being. She wanted to do well in school. She wanted to act disciplined. She wanted to be able to speak French fluently. She wanted to be popular. She wanted to be attractive. She wanted to be a good example for her cousins. And she managed all of that. She just didn't mean for it to seem like she was "perfect."

3.) Every once in awhile, she would "misbehave" on purpose.

Not because she felt like she had to, but because she wanted to. She never told anyone the real reason why she would randomly start throwing things around her dormitory or drop her book noisily in the middle of class. Being weird was just her way of being "not perfect." She figured that if people thought that she was somewhat weird, they wouldn't think of her as "perfect."

No one ever told her that they knew she was "misbehaving" on purpose.

4.) She hated being the oldest. Kinda.

When she was little, and she would misbehave, the only thing that her mother, father, grandparents, aunts, or uncles would tell her was that, "Don't do that. Your cousins will see you doing it and think that it's okay for them to do it too." She hated having to always be a good example.

But then there were the times when she loved being the oldest. Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Lily and Lucy all came to her for advice at some point during their time at Hogwarts. Since Victoire had had several boyfriends, and was quite successful being with Teddy, she also gave good advice. Every time that she comforted one of her crying younger cousins, she was glad that she was the oldest because she loved being there for her cousins.

5.) She hated having blonde hair.

Every day she wished that she had Dominique's red hair. Or even Louis' strawberry-blonde hair. Either one of those would have been fine with her. But no, she was stuck with her stupid silvery blonde hair that made boys fawn over her.

Once during her third year, she tried to dye her hair red in her dormitory. Her hair ended up turning pink, and for a few days she was the laughing-stock of the school, then the pink faded and she went back to having her luscious, silvery blonde hair.

6.) She had troubles getting along with other girls.

She never quite understood why. She was friendly enough, and she normally tried to be modest about her natural good looks and the one-eighth of veela blood that she had in her. But girls just seemed to avoid her. Thankfully, two of the girls in Ravenclaw that were in the same year as her were easy to get along with. Both of the girls were more of the tom-boy type, and didn't care that Victoire constantly had boys staring at her. Most of the other girls that she met just ignored her, or pretended to be her friend before talking about Victoire behind her back. Those betrayals made Victoire glad that she had Lisa and Pamela.

7.) Her job fit her perfectly.

As weird as it was, she loved interviewing people. And she loved writing. She was good with fashion and cooking, so those were the sections that she wrote for. Interviewing authors of cookbooks and different wizarding-world fashion designers was so much fun for her. Writing was fun as well, but interviewing was her favorite part of her job.

8.) She loved France.

France was her favorite place to go on vacation. She loved going there and seeing the sights, being able to speak French to everyone, and the shopping. Victoire loved shopping in France. Every summer when her family went there to visit her mother's family, she enjoyed herself immensely. She would spend hours with her grandmother and mother, just walking around the different stores of various parts of France, buying clothes, hats, food, and anything else that they felt that they needed to buy.

9.) Teddy was her best friend.

Ever since they were little, she and Teddy were best friends and practically inseparable. Then Teddy went to Hogwarts, and Victoire was left at home with her brother and sister and cousins. He had changed when he came home for Christmas break, and Victoire wasn't sure if he would still be her best friend. He started ignoring her, or just being awkward around her and the two drifted apart from each other.

That is, until Victoire's fifth year, Teddy's seventh. Victoire went through a rough break-up with the boy that she had been dating since her third year. She had caught Lucas with another girl, snogging. In tears and not wanting to go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, where she would face endless questions from everyone, she went to the library. Teddy happened to be sitting in there by himself, so she sat down with him, and told him about everything that had just happened. He comforted her, and the two began talking about random things.

Starting then, they became best friends again. Eventually, Teddy admitted that he had liked Victoire since his first year. Victoire, who respected Teddy's courage in admitting this to her, took a chance and went on a date with him, and immediately knew that they would make a perfect couple. They understood each other very well, and could talk about anything together. It wasn't a surprise when they got married.

10.) She never wanted to get married.

When she was little, she never wanted to get married. Teddy suggested it once, when he was seven years old and Victoire was five. Without thinking, she replied, "No. If I ever get married, Teddy, it will be because I don't like making my bed and I will let my husband do it." Teddy had looked quite disappointed.

But her thoughts on marriage continued throughout her years at Hogwarts. The couple of friends that she had and could be open with often talked about fights that their parents had. Victoire didn't want to marry someone and just fight with them all the time.

Teddy changed everything. During their first date, when he kissed her, she knew that she maybe wouldn't mind being married to someone—especially Teddy.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading if you made it this far! I know that everyone has different opinions of what each of the next-generation characters are like, but I am happy to hear all of your opinions if you would like to share! I very much appreciate reviews, just like all of you other fan-fiction writers out there who may be reading this. :) But anyways, thanks for reading. Next up will be either Teddy or Dominique. I'm not quite sure which one yet. :)**


	2. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Author's Note: I finally got this one updated! Yay! Except, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I haven't quite gotten Teddy figured out. I'm not sure though... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything that you recognize, I don't own. :)**

Teddy Remus Lupin

**Father:** Remus Lupin

**Mother:** Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin

**Siblings:** None

**Birthday: **April 12, 1998

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2016

**Patronus: **Wolf

**Hair Color:** Able to change at will (usually teal)

**Eye Color:** Able to change at will (usually gray)

**Blood Status:** Half-Blood

**Career:** Potions Professor

**Spouse:** Victoire Weasley

**Best Friend:** Victoire Weasley

**Other Friends:** Dallas Folck, Ethan Harris

**Titles:** Prefect (2014-2017)

1.) He wished that he had siblings.

Teddy loved Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and the rest of the Weasley's. But he wished that they were his real family, not just his "adopted" family.

He shared that wish with Harry once. Harry took a very long time to reply to his godson. "Teddy," Harry began, "be thankful that you have us and the Weasley's. When I was your age, I was living with my aunt and uncle, who were related to me by blood. You've heard the stories of them and my cousin. Not everyone has a blood-related family that truly loves them. We love you, Teddy. That's all you need."

From that moment on, Teddy was thankful for the Weasley's and Potter's for the rest of his life, and loved them as his own family, which they eventually became.

2.) Sometimes he felt angry at his parents.

The summer between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, Teddy asked out Julia Andersen, a pretty Slytherin girl in his year. Julia was very kind to him when they worked on projects for classes, and she always smiled at him in the hallways. Since Teddy felt he wasn't having any luck with Victoire, he sent Julia a letter, asking to meet him at Diagon Alley the following weekend.

Julia took several days to reply, and when Teddy finally received her response, he wish he hadn't. In the letter, Julia rejected him. Teddy got mad and crumpled up the letter before storming outside.

Andromeda found him outside, throwing rocks at a tree. "Teddy?" she said, calmly sitting down on a large rock. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Teddy responded, throwing a rock particularly hard and knocking a chunk of bark off the tree.

"Why not?" Andromeda asked.

"I want to talk to my dad," Teddy said softly, staring at the ground. Turning around, he looked his grandmother straight in the eye. "Why did they leave me?"

"To save you," Andromeda told her grandson. They had this conversation often.

Teddy picked up another rock and gently tossed it up and down before replying. "I wish that was a good enough answer for me," he said softly before turning around and throwing the rock at the tree again. Because it wasn't a good enough answer for him. He wanted to see his parents. To hear their voices. To be able to taste his mother's cooking. To get advice from his dad. To be able to go on vacation with them. To have gone to Diagon Alley with them to get his school supplies for Hogwarts. To have been able to write to them at Hogwarts. All he wanted was for his parents to be his parents.

3.) He was proud of the fact that his father was a werewolf.

Actually, he thought it was somewhat cool. When people brought up the fact to him, he would shrug and say, "And? I'm not. Why does it matter?" His dad being a werewolf just meant that his dad was an incredibly strong man to have been able to undergo that much pain every few months.

4.) He loved Victoire since he was eight years old. He just didn't realize it until he was eighteen years old.

Teddy and Victoire had always been friends. In Hogwarts, he felt that she was too popular for him, so he started being distant around her. But seeing her in her heart-broken state that night that she caught Lucas cheating on her just made him realize how much he loved her.

And when she agreed to marry him after several years, he knew that Victoire had always been the one for him.

5.) He was somewhat upset when he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He wanted to be in Gryffindor, like Harry and Ron and Ginny and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. And like his dad.

Teddy wrote to Harry, and to his grandmother the night of the sorting, telling them his thoughts about Hufflepuff. Everyone always said that Hufflepuffs were just the ones that didn't belong in any of the other three houses. Andromeda wrote him a very lengthy letter back that night, telling him that Hufflepuffs were not "just everyone else." And then she told him that his mother had been in Hufflepuff. Teddy hadn't realized it before. He just always assumed his mother had been in Gryffindor.

Starting then, he became one of the most prideful Hufflepuffs that Hogwarts had seen. He even painted his room bright yellow when he got home that summer.

6.) He always thought that he wanted to become and Auror.

His mother had been an Auror. And ever since Teddy started Hogwarts, he felt a stronger connection with his mother. He excelled at all of his classes, and had the right requirements to become and Auror when he graduated from Hogwarts. But he couldn't quite bring himself to apply to the Auror-training program. He felt that people would say he was just let in because Harry was in charge of it. So he decided to not become an Auror.

7.) Potions was his favorite subject.

Professor Slughorn let it slip to Teddy during one of his last classes that he was deciding to retire again when the year finished. Teddy was one of the last ones left in Potions that day and had been speaking privately with Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn suggested that Teddy should apply for the position as Potions professor. Teddy laughed off the suggestion at first, then began truly considering it. He was good at potions, and he loved helping other students out in tutoring sessions.

He never actually thought he would get the position though.

8.) The first time that he had to discipline one of the Weasley cousins, he almost quit his job.

James, being James, decided to not turn in his first essay at the same time as the rest of his fifth year potions class. Teddy asked James in front of the class where his essay was, and James responded with, "You're actually making me do it? I thought you would be cool and let it slide since we're pretty much brothers, right Teddy?"

Teddy took a deep breath and stared at James for several seconds. "Mr. Potter, please have your essay on my desk by the end of the day, or you will get a detention," Teddy said calmly. "And in class, it is Professor Lupin." James' jaw dropped at Teddy's formality, and had his essay turned in that day.

But Teddy hated the fact that he had to be so strict with James, Albus, Lily and the rest of the Weasley cousins, who sometimes felt like they could get away with things.

9.) He loved his students like his own children.

He lived for his job as a professor. He loved seeing the light in students' eyes when they finally understood a tough concept. He loved getting to see them succeed and be excited about it. He loved helping them to see what mistakes they made with their potions and helping them to fix them. Once Teddy and the Potter and Weasley kids got over having Teddy as their teacher, he got closer to each of them as well. He prided himself on the fact that he could walk through the halls of Hogwarts and know every single student's name.

10.) When he and Victoire had their first child, he promised that he would never leave his family alone.

Sure, he spent most days at Hogwarts, but every night he looked forward to coming home to Victoire and their children. He heard a story about his father once that made him uncomfortable to think about, and Teddy promised Victoire on the night that they learned she was pregnant that he would never, ever leave her. That was one trait that he _didn't_ inherit from his father.

**Author's Note: As always, reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think, even if you hate it. I honestly am not sure how much I like this chapter, so let me know what you think please! I enjoy feedback, and reviews always make my day! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dominique Ginerva Weasley

**Author's Note: Finals are over, which means that I now have free time! Hooray! *happy dance* Sorry that it took me so long to update. I feel like I always apologize for that. But life gets busy when you're trying to keep a 4.0 GPA while balancing band, choir, theater, and having a job. Oh, a social life too. Anyways, Dominique is possibly one of my favorite Next Generation characters, so hopefully this chapter does her justice. I feel like I went for the somewhat stereo-typical Dominique, but I guess that means that some people will have similar viewpoints of her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. J.K. owns everything. If there happens to be a character that was not created by J.K., I will be sure to let you know. Actually, Michael Bryant is a character mentioned in this chapter who is mine and not J.K.'s.**

* * *

Dominique Ginerva Weasley

**Father:** Bill Weasley

**Mother:** Fleur (Delacour) Weaasley

**Siblings:** Victoire, Louis

**Birthday: **June 10, 2004

**House:** Gryffindor

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2022

**Patronus: **Cheetah

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Blood Status:** Pure-Blood

**Career:** Professional Quidditch Player (Chudley Cannons)

**Spouse:** Michael Bryant

**Best Friend:** Kayla Wood

**Other Friends:** Rebecca Finnegan

**Titles:** Gryffindor Chaser (2017-2022), Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (2021-2022)

1.) She looked up to Victoire.

Dominique knew that most people thought that she hated Victoire for all the times that Victoire outshined her. Sometimes Dominique really didn't like her "perfect" older sister. But still, she always looked up to her sister. Victoire _was_ a good example, after all.

2.) She had problems with self-esteem.

Even though she seemed confident, Dominique often didn't feel it. Most of her problems were when she was younger, especially in her first few years of going to Hogwarts. Dominque felt that she had to do everything exactly how her sister did. She felt her parents and the rest of her family wouldn't like her anymore if she wasn't perfect like Victoire.

However, Dominique and her father had a long talk about this topic during the summer before Dominique's second year of Hogwarts. She and her father had been playing Quidditch in the yard outside of Shell Cottage, and Bill had asked Dominique if she was planning on trying out for the Quiddtich team. Dominique responded with, "I don't think so. Victoire didn't."

Bill had stopped and stared at his younger daughter for several seconds before replying. "Dom, you know that you don't have to do everything that Victoire does, right?"

Dominique replied with, "But if I'm not perfect like Victoire, you and Mama won't like me as much."

Bill's eyes filled with tears as he looked into Dominique's blue eyes that she had inherited from him. "Dominique, your Mum and I will love you no matter what you do. You don't have to do everything that Victoire does. You and Victoire are very different. The only person who can be a perfect Dominique is you."

Dominique tried out for the Quidditch team that year, and made it on as a Chaser. Bill and Fleur never missed one of their daughter's quidditch games.

3.) Once she tried to dye her hair blonde.

It was during her second year. She and Kayla Wood were in their dormitory, working on homework when Addyson Gilbert, a Muggle-Born girl that shared their dormitory came in with Muggle hair-dye. She asked Kayla and Dominique to help her dye her hair blue. The girls helped her, and afterward Dominique decided that she wanted to try dying her blonde—so she could be like Victoire. Addyson told her that she would ask her parents to send her blonde hair dye.

Dominique's hair turned pink when they dyed it. Addyson wasn't sure how to fix it, and Dominique ended up having to go to Madame Pomfrey to have it fixed. Dominique was very glad that none of her family had seen her during her walk from Gryffindor Tower to the Hospital Wing.

4.) She was quiet.

When she was younger, Victoire did all of her talking for her. Fleur had worried for years about Dominique barely ever talking until she expressed her concern to her mother-in-law. Molly told her that Bill and Charlie had been the same way. Bill constantly talked (much like Victoire) and Charlie let Bill do all of his talking for him (much like Dominique). After this conversation, Fleur often scolded Victoire for talking for Dominique, and Dom started talking much more often. However, she was still somewhat shy.

5.) She loved France.

Her maternal grandparents lived in France, and she loved going to visit them. However, her reasons were different than Victoire's. Dominique loved the chateaux of France. When she was younger, she would plea with her dad to take her to visit the chateaux. Even after she began school and was in the Hogwarts castle every day, she still loved wandering through the castles. Architecture was a bit of a secret obsession of hers.

6.) Ron was her favorite uncle.

She and Ron connected very well. It also helped that they shared the same favorite Quidditch team. But while Victoire and Louis loved going to Grandmum and Granddad Weasley's house to see their cousins, Dominique enjoyed going so that she could sit and talk with her Uncle Ron. Yes, she loved her cousins; she, James and Fred could get into a mass amount of trouble, but she found Uncle Ron hilarious. He would tell her stories about when he and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry were in school. They would discuss the last Chudley Cannons game. Dominique would tell Uncle Ron about things she thought she needed to do to be perfect like Victoire. Uncle Ron would tell her funny things that Rose and Hugo did. They just had a very good connection.

Uncle Ron was the third person (after her parents) to know that she had been accepted onto the Chudley Cannons Reserve Team.

7.) She and Kayla Wood were practically inseperable.

How couldn't they be? They were both obsessed with quidditch. The girls spent every day together in Hogwarts, taking the same classes as each other. One of the only times that Dominique ever got mad at Kayla was when she was made Gryffindor prefect in their fifth year. Dominique soon got over that fact however, especially when she was later made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

8.) Dominique and the Delacour side of the family did not get along.

Dominique was too much of a tomboy for the Delacour's. She spent much of her time with her French family by herself, reading, flying on her broom, or wandering around her grandparents' manor. At least she didn't have to see the extended Delacour family very often, was what she often thought to herself during the visits.

9.) Quidditch was her escape.

Whenever Dominique needed space, she pulled out her broom and began flying. Her worries escaped her when she was in the air. She didn't need to worry about being perfect while she was flying. She _was_ a better flyer than Victoire.

When the Chudley Cannons approached her wondering if she would consider joining the team, she immediately accepted. How could she turn down her dream job? She didn't even mind losing match after match as long as she was doing what she loved.

10.) She hated Slytherins—until she met Michael Bryant.

Michael Bryant was a year above Dominique, in Slytherin. While they were in Hogwarts, the two never spoke. They first met two years after Dominique left Hogwarts.

The Chudley Cannons had just lost a match. One they would may have won if Dominique hadn't lost her grip and fallen off her broom half-way through the match. She had dislocated her shoulder with the fall and spent the rest of the match being healed. They ended up losing 210-250. If she had been in the last half of the game, they may have scored enough goals to win even though the Tornados caught the Snitch.

Dominique was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a butterbeer and reflecting on the game and what she should have done differently. A tall man then sat down next to her, completely startling her. "That was some game, wasn't it?" the man asked. Dominique turned and stared at him, her eyebrows raised. After a few seconds she recognized him as the Slytherin guy a year ahead of her in school.

"I wish I would have seen most of it," she muttered sourly. She wasn't in the mood for being polite.

The man laughed. "I'll scoot down a few seats if you'd rather be alone, Miss Weasley," the man said. "I just thought that you might want some company."

Dominique's eyes narrowed as she examined the man. Then for some reason, she said, "It's fine. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to." She then paused. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name."

The man laughed. "Michael Bryant," he said, giving her a grin. She smiled back.

The two then sat for hours, talking to each other. They learned a lot about each other, Dominique telling Michael about her family and frustrations with the Chudley Cannons' inability to win a game. Michael told her about his Hit-Wizard training and how much some of his coworkers annoyed him. By the end of the night, they had set up a date for the following Friday night.

Dominique told Victoire that she was in love with him from that night on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think! You'll learn more about Michael and Dominique in the next chapter, as it will be Michael's chapter. After him will be Louis. Also, if anyone is looking to be a beta reader, let me know. I'm searching for a beta for this story and my other two in-progress stories, which both happen to be Harry Potter as well. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always much appreciated. They make me do mini dance parties in public places...or in the middle of church brunches...that one won me a couple of weird looks... Anyways, thank you again so much for reading!**


	4. Michael Edward Bryant

**Have I ever said how much I love typing something out, then accidentally deleting it all? That just happened, and I felt like sharing that with all of you. Anyways, you are not here to read about my personal life, but to read the story. My apologies for the delay in an update. College is crazy. From this point forward, I am not making any real promises on when updates will occur. However, from this point forward, the order that I post the chapters in really will not have much of a logical order, just so that I can post them quicker for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from Harry Potter. I do own Michael, since he is an OC of mine, and I do own the ideas in this story. However, Harry Potter is not mine, no matter how much I may wish that it is.**

Michael Edward Bryant

**Father:** Nate Bryant

**Mother:** Camille (Cobb) Bryant

**Siblings:** Emmett, Dale, Alexis, Tad

**Birthday: **June 9, 2003

**House:** Slytherin

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2021

**Patronus: **Owl

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Blood Status:** Half-Blood

**Career:** Hit Wizard

**Spouse:** Dominique Weasley

**Best Friend:** Cole Roark

**Other Friends:** Ewan Bibi, Preston Thompson

**Titles:** Slytherin Chaser (2018-2021)

1. He thought he had the strangest family in the world, but he loved them.

He was the oldest of five siblings. His parents were very loving. But the way that his family acted around each other always made him cringe. They didn't do "normal" family things. They threw things at each other across the dinner table. They fought over who got the last cauldron cake. They locked each other in closets. They set the house on fire once. They flushed their father's wedding ring down the toilet. The climbed up on the roof and almost hung their sister by her hair off the top. They screamed insults at each other across the buried his youngest brother in the garden—twice.

And every time that he and his siblings did something his parents didn't approve of, his parents would hide their laughs and give a somewhat stern lecture on whatever they did, but then not discipline them further. Yet somehow, all the Bryant kids ended up being relatively normal kids.

2. Out of all of his siblings, he was the most shy.

Emmett would talk to anyone who could talk back, and sometimes people who couldn't. Dale made friends with anyone who met him. Alexis never shut up. And Tad was friendly enough to hug anyone who didn't smell bad.

Yet Michael was never very good at starting conversations, much less keeping conversations going. He didn't have many friends, but the ones he did have were talkative enough for him.

3. He never really thought that he would belong in Slytherin.

Before he started Hogwarts, he thought he would be in Hufflepuff. His father had been in Ravenclaw, and his mother Slytherin. Yet Michael was shy and hadn't really found a place for himself yet. When the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin, he gained confidence to become his own person with his own goals and dreams, where he could make friends and grow into his skin.

4. He wasn't very smart, but he was a hard worker.

He was so jealous of the people who could pass a class with flying colors without even studying outside of class. Michael worked for his grades. He would spend nights in the library studying until Madam Pince came and tapped his shoulder, telling him that the library closed ten minutes ago. Then he would retreat to the Slytherin Common Room and find a secluded table and sit and continue to study.

Professor McGonagall told him one day that she would have made him a Prefect if she hadn't been worried about interfering with his study habits.

5. He was in love with Dominique from the moment he first saw her.

Michael knew his little crush on the first-year Weasley girl was silly. But when she had tripped and fallen on her face while walking into the Great Hall to be sorted, something told him that the little red-head was the one for him.

Most people noticed Dominique's beautiful older sister, Victoire, but the only thing that Michael saw when he looked at Victoire was the same stubborn chin that she shared with her little sister. Michael only talked to Dominique a few times while they were at Hogwarts, but it was enough to keep his love for her burning until he worked up the courage to ask her out.

6. Martha Macmillan had a huge crush on him throughout their time at Hogwarts.

He decided to go on one date with Martha during their sixth year, to try to get his mind of Dominique for a day. It didn't work, and when Martha saw him staring absentmindedly at the Weasley girl, she had gotten up from their table in the Three Broomsticks and stormed out of the pub. As Michael stood up to follow Martha out, he and Dominique briefly made eye-contact, and she gave him a small smile.

After that date, Michael declared himself officially in love with Dominique Weasley.

7. He considers the night that he ran into Dominique at the Leaky Cauldron the luckiest night of his life.

Michael doesn't know how he ever mustered the courage to actually go sit by Dominique when he saw her sipping the butterbeer, but he is so glad that he somehow managed to get to know her.

8. He loved the Weasley's.

At first he was nervous when Dominique asked him to come with her to Sunday dinner at the Burrow. He knew that the Weasley's were a stereotypical Gryffindor family, and he was sure that they would all hate him because he was a Slytherin. The Weasley's, however, welcomed him with open arms. And they reminded him a little bit of his own crazy family. He loved it.

9. He only wanted one child, as did Dominique.

However, when Michael and Dominique found out that they were having twins, the couple couldn't have been happier. Eliza and Justin were born healthy and to parents who loved them very much. Eliza looked very much like her mother, with red hair, except she had her father's eyes. Justin was the opposite, with his father's dark black hair and mother's blue eyes. Dominique and Michael joked that their children were "a perfect combination."

10. He never planned on dying before he saw his children start Hogwarts.

It was a late night, and he was on a mission, once again. Dominique was home with the five-year-old twins, who by the current time were probably already asleep. Michael and his partner, Dillon, were staked out outside a bar waiting for a wizard who had been known for some uses of the Unforgivable Curses to come out so that they could arrest him quietly.

Eventually, Michael and Dillon heard a loud noise from inside the bar, and rushed in together to figure out what the noise was. A fight had broken out among several of the wizards in the bar, and they had begun a fist fight. As Michael and Dillon flashed their Hit-Wizard badges, the man they had been waiting to arrest began firing curses at them. Michael and Dillon were both hit by curses. Dillon, who had only been inured managed to kill the man, only to realize that his partner lay next to him, on the verge of dying. Michael's last words that he whispered to Dillon were, "Tell Dominiqe to keep her promise."

Michael had made his wife promise when their twins were born that if anything ever happened to him in his job as a Hit-Wizard, that she would still be a wonderful mother to Eliza and Justin, even if she didn't have her husband to help her. Dominique kept her promise.

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the somewhat sad ending of this chapter. No one has a life that's completely happy, and I felt like this ending really fit Dominique and Michael. Shout-out to Kyrians Mind, myhorserockyrocks, and jennyellen for their reviews for the last chapter! I love getting reviews, as does everyone else on the planet. Thanks again for reading! :)**


	5. Rose Jean Weasley

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got this update done sooner than I thought, surprisingly. That never happens. Haha. But this will be my last update for at least a couple of weeks (which really isn't any different than normal). I have a ton of homework to get done before spring break, and I actually wrote this chapter to get my mind OFF of all of the schoolwork that I have to do. My friend and I were working on reviewing for an exam together before I wrote this chapter wondering what one of our professors would do if one of us started crying during our exam tomorrow. Hopefully we won't have to figure that out.**

**Anyways, this is Rose's chapter. Hopefully I did her justice. I know that she is a well-liked next-generation character. I'm always open to others' opinions on their views of the characters, so don't hesitate to let me know any of your thoughts. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own ideas and my own original characters.**

* * *

**Rose Jean Weasley**

**Father:** Ron Weasley

**Mother:** Hermione (Granger) Weasley

**Siblings:** Hugo

**Birthday: **August 5, 2006

**House:** Gryffindor

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2024

**Patronus: **Otter

**Hair Color:** Red-Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Blood Status:** Half-Blood

**Career:** Arithmancer

**Spouse:** Scorpius Malfoy

**Best Friend:** Albus Potter

**Other Friends:** Lacey Wood, Scorpius Malfoy

**Titles:** Prefect (2021-2024), Head Girl (2023-2024), Gryffindor Chaser (2019-2024), Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (2023-2024)

1.) She hated when people told her that she was just like her mum. She also hated it when people said that she was just like her father.

In Rose's opinion, she was a balance of her parents. She wasn't exactly like her mum, or exactly like her father. She was smart like her mum, had the Quidditch skills of her dad. She had her mum's wavy hair, her father's blue eyes, her mother's sharp tongue, her father's stubbornness.

She wasn't exactly like either of her parents, she was just herself, and that she was proud of.

2.) She decided that she was going to become an arithmancer when she was eight years old.

Her mother was working on some projects for her work, and she had several crazy looking charts with complicated symbols on them laid out across the kitchen table one day. Rose had entered the kitchen and watched her mother work with the charts and write numbers down for hours, observing wide-eyed as her mother explained what she was doing to her daughter. Rose found the numbers and charts enticing and decided that she would become an arithmancer when she grew up.

3.) As much as she hated to admit it, she always was and always will be her daddy's little girl.

Ron adored his daughter. Hermione often got upset with her husband for letting their daughter get away with things that Hugo wouldn't have gotten away with. Throughout Rose's life, she and her father had a very good relationship, even while Rose was at Hogwarts. The Weasley's often pointed out that Rose was "her daddy's little girl," and while she hated being called that, she knew it was true.

4.) She and Hugo did not get along well until she went to Hogwarts.

Before Hogwarts, the two often fought with each other. Rose would tattle on Hugo for something that he did. Hugo would "accidentally" turn Rose's hair blue. Ron and Hermione had had to break up several physical fights that broke out between the siblings. Most nights in the Weasley household, Hugo and Rose were both shut in their rooms with the doors closed, while Ron and Hermione sat in the living room reading or working on things for work.

The two years that the siblings didn't see each other every day was good for them. They learned to appreciate each other much more. They fought less. They talked to each other more. They joked about their parents together. Hugo even became somewhat protective of his older sister, while she also stuck up for him.

5.) She only put up with Scorpius Malfoy because he and Albus were friends.

Scorpius and Albus had become friends during their first year, and Rose only accepted that fact because she and Albus were such good friends. Early in their first year, Rose had asked Albus why he was friends with Scorpius after his family had done so many things to their family. Albus had told Rose that he didn't hold Scorpius's family's actions against him, and if Rose did, she should forget about being friends with Albus himself. Rose decided that she could put up with Scorpius as long as she didn't have to give up being friends with Albus.

6.) She suffered from anxiety attacks.

Rose never really understood why she had the attacks, but she hated them. Some days, she would get so worked up and worried about different things in her life that she would stop being able to breathe. Rose felt like someone was standing on top of her chest, and she didn't know what to do.

In most circumstances, Rose was able to close her eyes and imagine herself at the Burrow with her family, running around and playing with her cousins. Thinking of her family and how they sometimes, but not always, got along would bring her to a place where she felt safe and could breathe again.

7.) People were surprised when she tried out for the Quidditch team, and even more surprised when she made it…and even more surprised when she became captain.

Rose always enjoyed playing Quidditch, but she showed it in a different way than the love she had for reading and numbers. People often automatically assumed that she, like her mother, lacked the skills needed to play Quidditch. However, she inherited her father's skills, and was given an opportunity to showcase her skills much earlier than her father was. Rose played as a Chaser on the Gryffindor House team for five of her seven years at Hogwarts. Her seventh year, she was made captain of the team, as well as Head Girl. Sometimes Rose wondered if she would be able to handle the stress from everything, but she pulled through her seventh year very successfully.

8.) Never, ever, did she think about Scorpius Malfoy in a romantic way until Lacey Wood commented on how funny it would be if the two got married.

The dislike between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's was no secret at Hogwarts. No one expected Scorpius to get along with any of the Weasley's, and many people were surprised at the fact that Scorpius and Albus were friends.

Lacey had casually brought the idea up one day while a group of seventh years were having a study session in the library. Scorpius had been present at the meeting, and Rose swears that she saw Scorpius blush that day. But then she thought that dating him maybe wouldn't be such a bad idea. The two usually shared only brief conversations that usually dripped with sarcastic remarks and low-blows to the other's families. Maybe someday she and Scorpius could become friends.

9.) Telling her parents that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy was the toughest thing that she ever did.

Rose and Scorpius didn't start dating until after they had left Hogwarts. While walking in Diagon Alley one day with her nose stuck in a book, Rose literally ran into Scorpius. Both the young man and young woman had also been carrying cups of coffee, and both cups of coffee spilled everywhere. Scorpius asked Rose if he could buy her a new cup of coffee, so the two walked back down Diagon Alley to the nearest coffee shop. During the short walk, the two caught up on the events happening in each other's lives, and shared a couple laughs over funny stories they told one another about their career training.

Afterwards, Scorpius asked Rose if she would mind having dinner with him later that week.

When Rose told her parents that she and Scorpius had run into each other in Diagon Alley and they just happened to be going to dinner together later that week, both of her parents responded to their daughter with silence for almost a full minute. Her mother then reminded her to make smart choices, while her father continued to stay silent. Not until Hermione kicked her husband in the shin did Ron respond. And only then, he said, "I had a sick feeling that this would happen."

Her father did not seem entirely happy on Rose's wedding day, but Rose knew deep down that her dad was happy for her. Rose had reminded him several times that even if he hated her future father-in-law, it wouldn't stop her from marrying Scorpius. And thankfully, Ron accepted that fact.

10.) After she and Scorpius got married, Rose couldn't set foot in the drawing room in Malfoy Manor.

Needless to say, Rose and Scorpius moved into a different home after marrying. Rose felt sick to her stomach any time that she came near the room where her mother was tortured, and Scorpius and his family respected that fact very much, to which Rose was extremely thankful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. I know that I did the somewhat stereotypical Rose, but I can't imagine her any other way. Reviews are always appreciated. Shout-outs to jennyellen, myhorserockyrocks, Books are air, and Kyrians mind for reviewing the last chapter. You are all amazing! :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I finally have Scorpius's chapter up! He was somewhat challenging to write about, but I think I like what I ended up with. Hopefully you enjoy it too! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I kind of own my original ideas. But only kind of, because I wouldn't have them if J.K. hadn't created Harry Potter in the first place.**

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**Father:** Draco Malfoy

**Mother:** Astoria (Greengrass) Malfoy

**Siblings:** None

**Birthday: **January 23, 2006

**House:** Slytherin

**Hogwarts Class of:** 2024

**Patronus: **Coyote

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Grey

**Blood Status:** Pure-Blood

**Career:** Curse-Breaker at Gringotts

**Spouse:** Rose Weasley

**Best Friend:** Albus Potter

**Other Friends:** Rose Weasley

**Titles:** Slytherin Prefect (2021-2024), Head Boy (2023-2024), Slytherin Seeker (2022-2024), Slytherin Quidditch Captain (2023-2024)

1.) He is not proud of his family's reputation, but he is determined to change it.

When Scorpius was seven years old, his father sat him down in his study one day, with the door shut. Draco told his son that he had some very important things to discuss with Scorpius. Draco then proceeded to tell his son about the horrible things that both Draco's father and Draco himself had done in their past. Scorpius's father then told him about how they were different now; they were changing.

After Draco finished, Scorpius asked him why he decided to tell him then. Draco told him that he wanted to wait until Scorpius could understand that people can change, but didn't want his son to figure out about the things his family had done from anyone other than his father himself.

As Scorpius walked out of his father's office, he promised himself that someday he would change the reputation of the Malfoy family, and earn their respect back. However, he did hold a bit of a grudge against his father.

2.) Scorpius was very close to both of his parents.

His mother taught him his love for reading. Often in the summer both when he was younger and when he got older, Scorpius and Astoria would spend hours every day outside in the garden, either reading alone or to each other. When Scorpius had a problem, often his mother was the first one that he would go to.

Draco and Scorpius were also very close. Draco taught his son how to play Quidditch, how to play chess, and how to be a gentleman. For about a year after Draco told his son about the Malfoys' past, Scorpius barely spoke to his father. Astoria then cornered Scorpius in the kitchen one day, and explained to her son that people can change, and his father changed, and that if his father hadn't changed, Scorpius wouldn't be here.

After that conversation, Scorpius and his father once again were close, and Scorpius began to once again enjoy the time that he spent with his parents, and looked forward to his holidays at home.

3.) He wanted to be in Ravenclaw, like his mum.

Scorpius knew that his father's side of the family, and most of his mother's side of the family as well, wanted him to be in Slytherin. However, Scorpius wanted to be different than the stereotypical Pure-blood family that was generally sorted into Slytherin. Astoria had been different in her family, and acted much differently than her Slytherin sister, Daphne.

When Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, he felt like punching someone. He didn't. Instead, he walked to the Slytherin table with no emotion on his face whatsoever. That night, when he wrote home to tell his parents that he was in Slytherin, he had to bite his cheek to keep from crying in front of the other Slytherin boys that he shared a dormitory with.

Later, Scorpius enjoyed being in Slytherin. If he got too particularly annoyed with Albus and Rose arguing, he could always go back to the Slytherin Common Room, and not have to deal with the two cousins.

4.) The closest thing that he had to a sibling was his maternal cousin, Anastasia.

He and Anastasia, who was two years younger than him, got along very well. Scorpius and Anastasia were the two members of the family who didn't always fit in. Neither of them really considered themselves to be superior to witches and wizards who didn't have pure-blood, and when they were among their pure-blood families, Scorpius and Anastasia found comfort in each other's presence.

Scorpius knew that Anastasia's older sister and brothers wouldn't write to her very often while they were at Hogwarts, so once he started Hogwarts, he wrote to her often. He told her that Slytherin wasn't as bad as he expected, and that she shouldn't be worried about being sorted into Slytherin.

5.) He and Albus ironically met on the Hogwarts Express, and decided to not let their fathers' pasts get in the way of a friendship of their own. Scorpius was a tiny bit jealous when Albus was sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus and Scorpius were practically inseparable while they were at Hogwarts. Every night they worked on their homework together in the library. Every Saturday they both hung out with each other, whether it be working on more homework, or goofing off.

Albus was the first person that Scorpius told about asking Rose Weasley on a date. After he finished laughing, Albus was very supportive of his friend and cousin having a relationship.

6.) His father laughed when Scorpius told him that he asked Rose on a date.

Draco's laugh was much different than Albus's laugh. Albus had laughed at the fact that he had secretly predicted a relationship forming between his friend and cousin back in their third year, and in the end he was right. Scorpius's father just laughed at the irony of the situation. Draco eventually said that he thought Rose was perfect for his son in every way. After Scorpius and Rose got married, Draco and Astoria both adored their daughter-in-law.

7.) His favorite thing to do when he's bored is to solve puzzles. That's why he became a Curse-Breaker.

Whenever he got stressed during his time at Hogwarts, he would often go find a quiet place and sit by himself. There, he would dig out an old book of logic problems that his father gave him when he was younger, and he would sit and work out the puzzles, one by one.

Anastasia ran into him one day while he was in his fifth year, right before he was supposed to be seeing Professor Vector about his career counseling. Anastasia asked him what he was doing, and he explained to her that he really liked puzzles, and that they calm him. He then told her that he was supposed to be meeting Professor Vector soon to talk about his future career, and he had no clue what to say to her. Anastasia told him that maybe he should think about going into a career where he solves puzzles.

Professor Vector told Scorpius that she thought he would be a great arithmancer. Scorpius may have gone with the idea, had Professor Vector not accidentally mentioned that Professor Longbottom had told her that Rose Weasley planned on becoming an arithmancer. Scorpius asked Professor Vector if she had any other suggestions for careers that he could go into using his logic and problem-solving skills. As Professor Vector listed off several careers to him, the one that caught Scorpius's attention was a Curse-Breaker. He liked the idea of being alone or in a small team of equally intelligent witches and wizards, all working toward a common goal of just breaking curses on different magical items. Professor Vector helped him to get a job at Gringotts after he left Hogwarts, and he loved his job.

8.) He loves the Weasleys.

Growing up, Scorpius never really got the chance to be in a large family setting. Sure, he had four cousins, but those four cousins didn't act like family. He was scared at first that the Weasleys wouldn't accept him, but after his first time eating Sunday dinner at the Burrow, he knew that he would actually fit in with the Weasleys.

He also knew that Rose was very nervous about bringing him home to meet the rest of her family (even though most of them already knew Scorpius through Albus). Rose had one of her anxiety attacks when she came to his flat to floo to the Burrow with him, and Scorpius just held her until she calmed down, and assured her that everything would be okay.

The moment he saw the look on Rose's face when Scorpius jumped right into conversation with her Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill, Scorpius knew for a fact that he was in love with her, and that he belonged with the Weasleys.

9.) He could not express to Rose how sorry he was for what his family had done to hers.

The pained look that Rose got on her face any time they entered Malfoy Manor broke Scorpius's heart. He had heard that Rose's mum was tortured in the house that he grew up in, and he wished that he could change it. After they got married, Scorpius and Rose avoided Malfoy Manor as much as possible, inviting Draco and Astoria to their house for holidays, or suggesting that they go someplace else for the holidays.

Rose caught Scorpius one day in Malfoy Manor during one of their inevitable visits, just staring at the drawing room in which his mother-in-law had been tortured many years before. Rose had walked up and put her hand on Scorpius's arm, and just squeezed it. Scorpius turned around and looked into his wife's tear-filled blue eyes, and hugged her tightly. As he held her, Rose said, "You know that I don't hold anything against you for what happened here, right? The past is the past, and there's nothing you can do to change it." She had then pulled away and slapped him on the back of the head with her hand. "Now stop moping. We're here to celebrate your parents' anniversary. I'm happy, and you should be too," she told him sternly before turning on her heel and walking back to the family room where Draco and Astoria were.

10.) He spoils his little girl rotten.

The day that Lyra Rose Malfoy was born was the scariest day of Scorpius's life. But Scorpius loves his little girl more than anything, and would do anything for her. When Lyra's gray eyes stare into his soul and she sticks her lip out says please, Scorpius can never resist whatever she's asking for (which is normally permission to do something that her mum said "no" to). Rose usually ends up yelling at him after he tells Lyra "yes," but Scorpius doesn't really mind as long as Lyra is happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed that! I named their daughter Lyra after a constellation because that kind of seems to run in the Malfoy family. If you really enjoyed this chapter or want to let me know different thoughts or approaches that you have of Scorpius, don't hesitate to let me know. I love getting feedback! Shout-outs to jennyellen, myhorserockyrocks, Books are air, and rockon88 for reviewing since I posted the last chapter! You guys are great! Next up is Hugo! Thank you once again for reading!**


End file.
